Heretofore, a driver had to manually turn on the ignition switch and pedal the accelerator to start an engine driven vehicle. To stop the vehicle, the driver had to apply the foot brake and the hand brake. Such operations are burdensome and the consequence of an error in operating a vehicle could be serious. Therefore, it has become desirable to provide an improved apparatus to overcome these drawbacks.